SOMETHING STRANGE
by el Cierto
Summary: Tahun ke-enam Ginny, di mana Harry tidak ada di Hogwarts... Dan Draco......


Disclaimer:Harry Potter © J.K.R and Warner Bross

Summary:Ginny tak akan melupakan apa yang telah diperbuat Draco siang itu di tepi danau….

Rate:T----- untuk tetap berusaha di jalur yang aman^^ hehe

Genre:Romance, maybe :P

A / N:This is a fanon fic. Just an imagination from me as writer^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angin berhembus semilir. Di tepi sebuah danau yang berair hitam, seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sepunggung tampak sedang berdiri menatap permukaan air danau itu dengan tatapan yang nanar. Kelihatannya pikirannya melayang jauh ke tempat lain.

Ginny Weasley, nama gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tampak begitu tertekan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu, Weasley?" sebuah suara angkuh terdengar.

Ginny menoleh ke asal suara, meski tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tampak oleh matanya seorang pemuda kurus bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan. Namanya Draco Malfoy, seorang putra bangsawan Malfoy yang terkemuka.

Ginny kembali menatap ke permukaan danau, tak mengacuhkan pemuda itu, seolah pemuda yang baru datang itu hanyalah sekedar angin lalu.

"Ayolah Weasley, bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya untuk setia pada seseorang. Apalagi seseorang seperti Potter itu!" Draco kembali bersuara, tetap angkuh.

Ginny mengepalkan tangannya geram. Tapi ia tetap diam dan tak menanggapi ucapan Draco.

"Hei, darah pengkhianat! Aku sedang bicara padamu," kata Draco datar, meski perkataannya mengandung makian.

Ginny tetap diam. Sedikitpun tak perduli.

Draco kesal juga tak dianggap seperti itu. Padahal, selama ini gadis-gadis selalu berebut perhatian darinya.

"Ginny, kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku?" tanya Draco lagi.

Kali ini Ginny menoleh. Menatap Draco dengan tajam.

"Pergilah, Malfoy! Aku sedang tak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu!" kata Ginny dingin.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan? Sementara si bodoh Longbottom dan si sinting Lovegood saja…." Kata-kata Draco terputus.

"Tutup mulut busukmu, Malfoy! Jangan pernah menghina Neviile dan Luna!" tukas Ginny terdengar sangat marah. Mata coklatnya berkilat-kilat.

"Ohya, bagaimana kau tahu mulutku ini busuk jika kau belum pernah merasakannya, Weasley?" Draco tersenyum sinis.

Karuan saja Ginny terkejut mendengar ucapan Draco tersebut.

"Kau?!" Ginny tak meneruskan kata-katanya, melainkan membuang muka lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Draco tertawa sinis.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, tangan kanannya berhasil mencengkram lengan kiri Ginny. Membuat gadis itu terhenti.

Ginny meronta dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Draco, namun ternyata pemuda itu lebih kuat dari yang ia kira.

Draco menyeringai puas. Tatapannya lekat kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram lengan kiri Ginny.

Ginny tak lagi meronta. Karena sia-sia saja ia melakukannya. Dibalasnya tatapan Malfoy dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat karena kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" desisnya.

"Mauku? Sangat sederhana dan pasti bisa kau lakukan, Ginny. Lupakan Potter!" bisik Draco di telinga Ginny.

Ginny terbeliak.

"Apa perlu kuulang? Oke, Lu-pa-kan Pot –ter!" Draco berkata lebih pelan tapi dengan nada ditekan.

Ginny masih terdiam. Ia masih tak percaya, Draco berkata demikian.

"Diam berarti setuju bukan? Jadi, kau menerimaku?" Draco tersenyum simpul. Ujung bibir kanannya mencuat naik.

Ginny semakin terkejut.

"Apa… apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Weasley." Draco berkata sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, karena ia yakin Ginny masih akan tetap berdiri di hadapannya.

Ginny terpaku sejenak, kemudian tawanya meledak.

Draco terkejut.

"Ada yang lucu eh?"

Ginny tertawa. Seebenarnya tawanya terdengar sangat sumbang.

"Oh, c'mon Malfoy! Jangan bercanda dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku-tidak-bercanda. Aku serius!" Draco menekankan kata-katanya.

Ginny tak urung menhentikan tawanya. Ditatapnya Draco sekilas, katanya,"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus mengatakan padamu, Malfoy. Aku, Ginny Weasley.. tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy!"

Draco terpana. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Ginny.

Harga dirinya terusik. Kemarahan seketika menguasainya. Tangannya mengepal geram. Dia, putra tunggal Keluarga Bangsawan Malfoy telah menghinakan diri menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang miskin berdarah pengkhianat Weasley itu, namun apa ya ng didapatkannya?

Dengan sebuah senyum sinis, Ginny berpaling dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri kaku.

Angin masih berhembus.

…………..

Setelah apa yang terjadi di danau itu, Ginny jadi berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dirinya tak melihat Draco ataupun terlihat oleh Draco Malfoy. Untuk itu ia rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan menemani Neville di kebun memindahkan _mandrake-mandrake_ dan membudidayakan _mimbulus_ _mimbletonia_.

"Sudah hampir waktu makan malam Gin. Lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama lebih dulu. Terima kasih udah mau repot membantuku hari ini," ucap Neville yang tubuhnya belepotan tanah dan lendir sore itu.

Ginny tersenyum. Ia lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua pun jadi bersih.

'Emm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke asrama dulu yah? Kau pun harus cepat, Nev. Jangan sampai terlambat untuk makan malam. Okey?"

"Oke. Thanks ya Gin," sahut Neville.

"Oh, c'mon Nev, kau jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu. Kita ini kan sahabat," sembari berkata demikian Ginny menepuk punggung Neville pelan.

Neville tersenyum lebar, walaupun masih terkesan agak malu-malu.

Ginny kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah tumbuhan itu. Dengan ringan dia melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kastil. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Yah sudah hampir musim dingin, jadi matahari sepertinya lebih cepat terbenam. Tidak seperti di musim panas, di mana matahari masih berseri hingga jam 8 malam.

Mendekati kastil, langkah Ginny mendadak terhenti, karena didengarnya suara ribut yang mengusik perhatiannya.

Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya di balik batu besar, dan melihat apa yang terjadi beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tampak olehnya Draco Malfoy dan Pansy Parkinson sedang bersitegang.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Pans. Di antara kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan memang sebenarnya tak pernah ada apapun antara kita," terdengar suara angkuh Draco.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu Draco? Setelah semua hal yang terjadi antara kita?" Pansy setengah berteriak. Kedengarannya ia marah sekali.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Pansy!" Draco menekan suaranya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat gusar.

"Kenapa? Kau malu jika orang lain tahu kan? Bahwa kau tertarik dengan si gembel berdarah pengkhianat itu? Cih! Aku tahu semuanya Draco Malfoy!" Pansy malah semakin kencang berkata dengan sinisnya.

Detik berikutnya tanpa diduga, sebuah tamparan dengan cepat melayang ke pipi Pansy.

"PLAK!"

Ginny sampai berjingkat melihat adegan itu. Matanya melebar. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. _Malfoy baru saja menampar Parkinson! Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Malfoy tertarik dengan gembel berdarah pengkhianat? Kurang ajar Parkinson! Apa yang dimaksudnya itu aku? Tidak mungkin!_

Pansy menatap tak percaya pada Malfoy yang baru saja menamparnya.

Sambil memegangi bagian pipinya yang baru saja ditampar, Pansy berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"Bagus Malfoy! Bagus sekali! Kau berani menamparku. Aku, Pansy Parkinson. Hanya demi seorang gembel…" tetapi kata-kata Pansy segera dipotong oleh Draco.

"Cukup Pansy! Jangan memaksaku untuk lebih kasar lagi kepadamu. Pergilah!" suara Malfoy terdengar bergetar karena marah.

"Kau jahat Draco Malfoy! Dan kau juga sangat bodoh! BODOH!" maki Pansy lalu berlari memasuki lorong kastil.

Draco berdiri kaku. Dalam keremangan petang Ginny masih bisa melihat siluet pemuda jangkung itu bergetar.

Semilir angin berhembus. Draco masih berdiri kaku.

Ginny menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kastil.

Tapi_,"Krak!"_ bunyi ranting yang terinjak oleh kaki Ginny tak urung menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar jelas di tengah keheningan di tempat itu. Ginny ternganga.

_Gawat! Apa Malfoy mendengarnya? Oh, semoga tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia! _Harap Ginny dalam hati.

"Ginny?!" Ginny menoleh secepat kilat ke arah suara itu. Dan kemudian terpana. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Draco Malfoy memergokinya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Ginny terpana, melainkan karena cara Draco memanggilnya. Draco baru saja memanggil namanya, bukan dengan nama keluarganya.

Draco berjalan cepat menghampiri Ginny yang berdiri terpaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" nada suara Draco kembali angkuh seperti biasa. Sepasang matanya menatap Ginny dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Tetapi ekspresi kagetnya sudah tak kentara lagi.

"Aku.. aku kebetulan lewat di sini. Yah begitu. Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" Ginny berdalih, berusaha menampilkan kesan _cuek_. Dan kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah, namun tangan kekar Draco lebih cepat bergerak mencengkram lengan kanannya. Dia pun urung melangkah.

Ginny mau tak mau berhadapan dengan Malfoy, karena dengan kasar Malfoy memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau melihat dan mendengar semuanya bukan?" tanya Draco tajam.

"Lepaskan tanganku atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Ginny tak menggubris pertanyaan Draco.

Draco tersenyum tipis dengan salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya Ginny Weasley. Jadi biar aku mengulanginya lebih jelas di depanmu sekarang," Draco mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ginny memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin kejadian di tepi danau tempo hari terulang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ginny," bisik Draco di telinga Ginny. Kata-kata yang sama yang pernah diucapkan Draco ketika di tepi danau tempo hari. Yang berbeda adalah cara Draco memanggilnya.

Ginny seketika menoleh dan itu membuat ujung hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Draco yang sedang menunduk menatapnya.

Ginny tersenyum sinis, dan balas menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Kau pikir aku siapa, Malfoy? Aku, Ginny Weasley bukan seorang gadis bodoh yang mudah tertipu. Apalagi oleh seorang sepertimu dan dengan kata-kata basi semacam itu. Cih!"

Ginny mendorong tubuh Draco sekuat tenaga hingga Draco, yang tak menduga Ginny akan sekuat itu, terjengkang ke atas rerumputan di belakangnya.

Ginny sudah akan beranjak dari tempat itu, andai saja tidak didengarnya erangan Draco.

Spontan Ginny menoleh dan melihat telapak tangan kanan Draco mengeluarkan darah.

Ginny terbeliak.

Melupakan rasa marahnya, Ginny bergegas menghampiri Malfoy dan merebut tangan pemuda itu lalu memeriksanya. Draco pun membiarkan tangannya diraih Ginny. Seulas senyum tipis menghias bibirnya. Tetapi Ginny yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan luka di telapak tangan Draco, tak sempat melihatnya.

Ternyata telapak tangan Draco terkena pecahan kaca. Dengan hati-hati Ginny mengambil pecahan kaca yang menancap di telapak tangan Draco. Lalu dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucapkan mantra pembebat luka yang diketahuinya. Detik berikutnya, tangan Draco telah terbalut perban.

"Kurasa kau harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang juga Malfoy. Karena, hanya beliau yang bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Maaf tadi aku mendorongmu. Aku tak tahu ada pecahan kaca di sini," ujar Ginny lalu berdiri diikuti Draco.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu khawatir, Ginny?" tanya Draco dengan suara yang sama sekali berbeda. Tak ada nada angkuh ataupun sinis dalam suaranya.

Ginny sempat terpana sesaat, sebelum menjawab,"Jangan menafsirkan sesuatu terlalu banyak, Draco!"

"Apa? Kau memanggilku Draco?" Draco tak percaya.

"Yeah… apa boleh buat. Toh, kau juga sudah memanggilku Ginny!" sahut Ginny asal.

"Apa tak ada alasan lain?" Draco berharap.

"Sudahlah Draco! Cepatlah pergi ke Hospital Wings! Dan semuanya akan oke!" Ginny merasa jengah.

"Baiklah, Ginny. Aku menurut kali ini. Tapi lain kali, aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya darimu," kata Draco yakin. Matanya tak lepas menatap Ginny.

Ginny menatap jengkel mendengar ucapan Draco itu.

"Whatever!" Ginny lalu berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan Draco yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sembari berlari kecil menyusuri lorong kastil menuju Aula Besar, sebuah senyum tipis juga terkembang di bibir Ginny….


End file.
